


两个骗砸

by comebewithme



Category: gunbvctyuik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebewithme/pseuds/comebewithme





	

锦户亮是eito牛郎店的一个驻唱。  
他和另一个叫subaru的驻唱一人当一天班。

这两天他挺苦恼的  
他喜欢上一个omega。

不过omega这么讨人喜欢，喜欢上也不过分吧。  
因为过分的是他自己就是个omega。  
但是他是omega这件事只有关系近的村上总管和subaru知道。别人一直都以为他是alpha。性格是一方面，另一方面就是一直使用抑制剂和信息素遮盖剂，掩盖剂用的还是alpha的那种信息素味儿。

 

这是个omega牛郎店，男男女女都有。omega作为十分罕见的存在，平时走在路上都不怎么碰到。这里居然成堆，而且都没有被标记，让人不禁怀疑幕后黑手横山裕是不是人口贩子。

 

然而人口贩子横山裕今天又进新人了。  
说的跟进货似的。  
不过真来了个大高个儿omega。笑起来脸上的痣跟锦户最近看到的七星瓢虫身上的斑点一样多。今天是他第一天上班。深色的休闲裤和白色的衬衫，又在外面加了一件让他整个人都柔和起来的粉色休闲西装外套。

他真的跟别的omega不一样。

刚刚说这个店的omega很多，而且都是各色各样的omega。清纯的，文雅的，温柔的，娇俏的，性感的，风情万种的……无不意外都是美丽漂亮的。新来的这个家伙上身板正，身高腿长，笑起来爽朗窝心，比别人多了不少纯粹的帅气，而且气势也很强。很多alpha吃这一套。

包括锦户这个伪alpha。  
攻下这么一个高大英俊的omega该多长面子，想看到他雌伏在自己身下呻「吟，面色通红到高潮的样子，想想整个人都发热了。唱歌的时候都差点跑调。

但是你是个omega啊。  
omega又怎么了，上了他说明爷比那些alpha都要厉害。亮大爷最厉害，但是不能标记还是白搭。  
这就是锦户苦恼的源泉。

 

 

大仓忠义的工作是很忙的，尤其当更多客人知道这里有一个新来的新品种omega之后。而且有些人更是为了图个新鲜慕名而来。他周围总是三三两两坐着一些alpha，源源不绝。干什么的都有，有聊天的，也有上下其手摸来摸去的，甚至有alpha提出要包养他。

而且这家伙也跟故意似得，白天晚上两种状态。  
白天就是一个知心大哥哥，笑得明媚大方跟人聊天说话，感觉如浴春风，心情愉悦。  
晚上就是一朵寂寞难耐独守空房的野玫瑰，眼线画得又细又长，勾起一个撩人的弧度。说话软糯粘人又有距离感。让人琢磨不定。

其实锦户还是喜欢他晚上的样子。  
那么禁欲那么骚。

 

 

其实专程来牛郎店看锦户的也不少。  
慵懒的下垂眼，大大的瞳孔。湿漉漉地看着你的时候眼里装得下整个银河，能彻底陷进去。开心的时候笑的一脸小括号，翘着嘴角闹脾气的样子也可爱得紧。说话的声音又软又哑，像在人心里种了一片小草，随风而动挠得心痒痒。唱歌的时候脖子上爆起的青筋，凸起的锁骨，和弹吉他时胳膊上的肌肉线条更是性感的一塌糊涂。

除了他让人闻风丧胆的大爷脾气。

这家伙有时候说话不打草稿，太恶毒伤人。新来的调音师技术生疏，被他在唱歌唱到一半的时候直接破口大骂你特么是不是吃屎长大的，快把新来的小哥吓哭了。还有一次他唱到一半因为嗓子不舒服要退场，被喝醉的人调戏说唱不了就来陪酒嘛，结果他上去跟人打了一架，拎着吉他上去就砸，自己后来也一副头破血流的样子。把村上吓了个半死。

 

但是当他喜欢上别人的时候就温柔了起来，整个人柔软的一塌糊涂，而且对方还是个omega。他几次三番笨拙小心的掩饰自己的害羞找大仓搭话，也幸亏大仓肯理他。

“明明是西柚汁更好喝。”  
“诶，真的么？”大仓不相信，点了一杯西柚汁说要尝尝，“呜哇，好难喝！！”  
“怎么可能。”他凑上去就着大仓刚刚喝过的地方喝了一口，心里dokidoki，间接kiss间接kiss哈哈哈哈哈。  
“真的不好喝诶……”装作正经，他皱着眉头评价，“没有我榨的好喝。”  
“那下次小亮榨给我喝吧。”爽朗地对锦户笑，还把他嘴角的果汁抹下来，舔掉。  
太犯规了。  
锦户觉得此时此刻他的小黑脸是泛着红光的。

“啊，有个客人跟我约了这个时间。我去门口看看他来了没有。”大仓装作什么都没有看到的样子，起身离开，在转头的一瞬间背着锦户笑了出来。自己果然没有看错，这小家伙真是可爱惨了。就算是个alpha也完全不要紧，没有一丝丝违和感。

啊？床上问题？  
上床的话大不了打一架，再看看谁上谁下咯。

没错，大仓实际上是个alpha。

 

 

后来两个人因为西柚汁的契机熟络了起来。  
刚开始的时候只是锦户会给大仓带刚榨出来的新鲜果汁和水果沙冰，大仓会给锦户带自己做的中饭作为回报。当知道大仓厨艺惊人以后锦户就开始天天去他家蹭饭。

“我不喜欢吃鱼。”锦户葡萄大的眼睛盯着大仓可委屈。  
“小亮没有提前跟我说诶……”大仓也可委屈，“那怎么办？”  
“那……”他把鳗鱼拨给大仓，又从他那里挖了一大勺饭，“你吃鳗鱼，我吃饭好啦。”  
“那怎么好意思啊。”大仓挠挠头，完全忘记了过来蹭饭的是锦户，“下次给你做别的吃。”  
“好。”嘴唇翘起来ω笑，锦户心里甜甜的，omega就是温柔可爱，好想抱着大仓蹭一蹭啊。

于是他就真的这么做了。

大仓也扭过身蹭了蹭他，心说怎么会有这么可爱的alpha。然后两个人就像小动物一样蹭来蹭去蹭了好久。

久到一不小心亲了上去。

 

 

之后的他们尴尬了好两天吧，两个人心里都在打着小九九。

一方面不知道对方到底是个什么心思。另一方面是不敢，造成这种想法的主要原因是AA，或者OO真的有结果么？不过后来锦户依旧去他家蹭饭吃，大仓依旧变着法子给他做好吃的。

俩人都默契的对之前的事情缄口不提。就像一条细线飘飘悠悠牵着两个人，谁都不想放手，谁也不敢拽紧。

 

 

这个omega轻轻贴上锦户的背部，下巴小心地搁在他的肩上，用轻柔的嗓子在他耳边吹气，“今天晚上的歌唱得真的不错呢。”  
“嗯。练习了很久。”  
“难怪，你好几天都没有来找过我了。”伸手环住锦户的腰，下身慢慢摩擦。一股热流从下身腾升而起，他下意识看了看大仓的方向。

 

大仓其实一直就关注他那边的动态，从那个omega接近锦户的一刻起，他的眼睛就黏在锦户身上没有下来过。但当锦户看过来的时候还是下意识的回避了，真不知道自己该用什么样的心态和立场看待这件事。锦户毕竟是个alpha，对omega有需求是完全无可厚非的。

而他的回避在锦户眼里就是漠不关心。  
那既然他丝毫不在意的话，这么久没做了去发泄也下也不是不可以吧。

 

但是看到两个人就这么手牵手上楼的时候大仓是真的慌了，焦躁得对面的alpha对自己说什么都没有仔细听，坐立不安得等了几分钟就冲上楼了。

 

刚一上去就看到站在过道上拥吻的两个人，衣物也凌乱不堪。omega的手已经摸到锦户的裤子里去了，锦户捏着钥匙要给房间开门，两个人就要跌进门的时候，大仓冲上去一把拉过锦户，不顾他的反抗和大声的咒骂进入房间，关门，落锁。

“你干什么啊？！！”锦户怒吼。  
“………”  
“这让我很尴尬你知道么？！！”  
“………”  
“没事就滚，这omega还在外面晾着呢。”锦户作势要去开门，结果被大仓一手按在门上，胳膊与身体形成一个狭小的空间把锦户笼罩在里面。

“你到底要干什么。”锦户抱着胳膊抬眼质问他，虽然心脏跳的快要冲出胸膛了。  
“不想看到你跟别的人做。”大仓的语气可没有自己的动作那么帅气，声音委屈死了。  
听到他这么说锦户不小心笑了出来，眼里满满的狡猾和挤兑，“那我现在都这样了，怎么办。”  
他示意大仓看看自己的身下。

“我们做吧。”

 

身体里的alpha基因作祟，等大仓意识到发生什么的时候锦户已经被自己压在身下了。俯身含住他的嘴唇，吮吸纠缠，舌头舔弄对方的角角落落。等松开的时候锦户的喉间发出一声绵柔的呻吟，勾得大仓张口咬住他的喉结舔舐他的脖颈。

“你是alpha？！”  
“你是omega？！”

两人从对方的后颈猛的探出头看着对方，异口同声吼出这么一句。

“那还做不做？”  
“做！”

两个没节操的家伙达成一致以后觉得就算是AO也没什么不好，而且，似乎更好？……

“你好端端的发什么情？！！”感受到空气中alpha信息素味儿的转变，忍下快要抑制不住的呻吟锦户对大仓喊。大仓没理他，继续在他身上动作。  
alpha发情只有两种原因，第一种是被动发情，第二种是因为爱意的主动发情。现在不是第一种，那么答案可想而知。  
想通了的锦户重新软下身子，接受大仓带给他的快感，舒服得直哼哼。估计一会儿在他信息素的影响下自己也会发情了。

 

大仓提起锦户的身体，结压迫着生殖道口往体外拉，锦户“啊”的一声呻吟脚趾蜷缩在一起，接着又是狠狠的碾入，已经被压迫到极限的敏感点在接受了十几分钟的持续顶撞后，哪里经得起大仓这样的研磨，锦户控制不住自己的眼泪不断往外流。  
“你骗我。”  
锦户喘了喘，不服的争辩，“你也没说实话。”

“啊嗯……停下！！啊啊啊！！”一股滚烫的精液打在锦户舒服到颤抖收缩的生殖道内，“你！！你没带套！！！！”  
大仓才不理他，一口咬在他颈部的标记腺上，完成标记。

 

 

大仓穿着暗蓝色收腰小西装刚好盖住屁股一半，特殊的磨砂衣料使反光呈橘黄色。紫色的条纹领带系得十分紧凑禁欲。 暗红色的长裤勾勒出匀称的腿部线条加上那双被他擦得黑亮的鳄鱼花纹窄头皮鞋。一步一个骚字得朝吧台中央的锦户走去。

锦户坐在高脚凳上晃着腿，七分裤下的脚踝精致的漂亮。他看着大仓走近他，阖眼接受他在他唇角印下的轻吻。  
微开嘴唇将烟袅袅得喷在他脸上。他涂着在昏暗的灯光下反光的黑色指甲油，整只手显得更加修长骨感，轻抚上大仓的脸，戳了戳他的痣。

“骚死了。”  
“你喜欢，我有什么办法。”  
“啧。”

大仓拿过他的烟丢掉，牵起他的手把他带到沙发上坐下，脑袋埋在他的颈窝嗅来嗅去。

“啊……还是小亮自己的味道最好闻。”  
“嘁。”锦户用鼻音鄙视他，“这下好了，所有人都知道我是omega了。  
“有什么不好的嘛~~”把他毛茸茸的脑袋揉一揉，在他的泪痣上chu了一口，“随便释放点信息素就能让人跪舔，喜欢你的人肯定更多。”

锦户放弃跟他说话了，把头埋在他的胸前闭目休息。

 

 

一个月前。

“我要去你店里当牛郎。”  
“你一个alpha当什么牛郎啊。”  
“我喜欢你们那个驻唱。”  
“被人发现了怎么办？”  
“我有遮盖剂，注意一点，不会被人发现的……”  
“啊………不行不行，被hina知道要打死我的。”  
“我跟哥说我要去给他找弟媳妇，他同意了。”  
“啊？！！还是不行！”  
“拜托~~”  
“太危险了！”  
“哥~~~~~”  
“那好吧，那好吧。你自己注意点。”

 

 

End.


End file.
